Betty LeBow
Betty LeBow is the main recurring character in Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. She manages Rumble Juice in Season 2. Betty is portrayed by Karen Malina White. Personality Betty is portrayed to be a witty person and will use her cleverness to the extent to which she comes off sassy. Appearance Betty has jet black hair worn in curls, darker skin, and brown eyes. She sometimes wears a bow so people will remember her name and the usual Rumble Juice uniform. Relationships 'Unnamed Best Friend' Best Friend Betty mentioned in Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday that she had a best friend, who's name was never revealed, and her friend called her on the phone. 'Garrett Spenger' Close Friend/Employee Betty is Garrett's boss at Rumble Juice. Betty hires Garrett to work there in Lindy Goes to the Dogs. It has been shown that they have become close throughout the season as Garrett tells Betty that Jasmine likes Logan in Logan Finds Out!, showing he is close enough to her to tell her secrets. Betty helps Garrett with things as shown in Falling for... Who? when she helps him with dance lessons and that is the first time she thinks of him as family. Betty obviously trusts Garrett and believes him as shown in Drum Beats, Heart Beats, when she believes him that Shelley is trying to get him fired and Betty wants Garrett to fire Shelley. Betty also refers to Garrett as her awaked son in that episode. It is shown in The Doctor Is In that Garrett and Betty have become close friends because she is upset when he quits Rumble Juice and wants him to come back. Betty also calls Garrett her family, showing how close they have come and that they are close friends, as well as co-workers. (see: Garrett and Betty) 'Lindy Watson' Good Friend At first, the two of them aren't really close but have interacted with each other enough to call themselves acquainted. Surprisingly, both Lindy and Betty have similar features- they're impulsive at times, but they will listen to what you have to say and provide patients in situations, something that gives the relationship an especially good balance (as demonstrated when Betty gives Lindy advice in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats). It has been shown that they are good friends, especially in The Rescuers, because Lindy is the one who tells Betty how much she and the gang have loved that Betty has taken over Rumble Juice. (See:Lindy and Betty) 'Mr. Sparks' Ex-Boyfriend Mr. Sparks was Delia's driving instructor shown in Doggie Daddy. He and Betty started to really like each other and they went on one date. Betty thought the date had gone really well and it made her change her personality, becoming much nicer. However, Mr. Sparks didn't think the date went well, so pretended to leave town and not talk to Betty ever again. In the end, Betty found out about this, found Mr. Sparks giving Delia a driving lesson and got really angry at him. 'Logan Watson' Good Friend Even though Logan and Betty haven't been seen hanging out together, they appear to be good friends and Logan asks for Betty's help in Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! on an exam he has to study for and Betty seems to ship Logan with his wife, Jasmine, as shown in Logan Finds Out!, because she gets excited when she learns that Jasmine likes Logan and she gets very excited in The Rescuers when Logan kisses Jasmine as they become an official item. Betty seems to find Logan funny because she laughs in Elementary, My Dear Watson, when he says he'll solve the mystery of her missing horn and that episode shows they are friends as he helps her solve the mystery, only for Logan to discover that Betty is the one who has stolen the horn. (See: Logan and Betty) 'Jasmine Kang' Good Friend Even though Jasmine and Betty don't hang out much alone, they appear to be good friends. Betty seems to ship Jasmine with her husband, Logan, as shown in Logan Finds Out!, because she gets excited when she learns that Jasmine likes Logan and she gets very excited in The Rescuers when Logan kisses Jasmine as they become an official item. The two like to help each other out as seen in Lindy in the Middle because Jasmine helps Betty make an advert for Rumble Juice and Betty hugs Jasmine when she is happy with the video. (See: Jasmine and Betty) 'Delia Delfano' Good Friend Even though Delia and Betty don't hang out much alone, they appear to be good friends and Delia seems to think of Betty as family as shown in Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday when she says she is glad they are related, even though they're actually not and Delia hugs Betty. It is also shown in Doggie Daddy that the two have become good friends because Delia finds it hard to tell Betty that Mr. Sparks no longer likes her and it shows Delia doesn't like to hurt Betty's feelings. Betty also comments to Delia that she is a sweet kid. (See: Delia and Betty) Appearances * Slumber Partay (First Appearance) * The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats * Lindy Goes to the Dogs * Lindy & Logan get Psyched! * Dog Date Afternoon! * Logan Finds Out! * Food Fight (Mentioned Only) * Stevie Likes Lindy * Falling for... Who? * Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday * Cheer Up Girls * Lindy in the Middle * Elementary, My Dear Watson * Lindy Breaks Garrett * Doggie Daddy * Drum Beats, Heart Beats * The Doctor Is In * Bite Club * The Rescuers (Final Appearance) Quotes Slumber Partay Logan Finds Out! Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday Bite Club The Rescuers Trivia *Betty is the first recurring Rumble Juice employee and she subsequently hires the second recurring Rumble Juice employee, Garrett. *She is a retired member of the U.S. Coast Guard. *She dated Denzel Washington and Tom Cruise before in the Merchant Marines. * Her fingers are bent from cutting fruit in the backroom. * She has employed Garrett at Rumble Juice. *It could be said that Betty is older than she appears, as she didn't understand the concept of smartphones and used her facial expressions to represent emojis; however, this could simply be due to the fact that considering she was in the military, she didn't have time to use technology for other purposes- thus, she was introduced later than others. **There are many other factors to consider, from Betty's retirement to her personality, and so many theories could be formed from this statement. *Because of Garrett, Betty knows Jasmine likes Logan. *She appears in every episode of Season 2, excluding the episode Food Fight. *She did a one-woman show in the Coast Guard. *She's the main recurring character in Season 2 *She likes acting like Lindy does. (Logan Finds Out!) *She knows how to play the trumpet. *She doesn't like modern technology. *She knows how to play the trombone. *She hates admitting she was wrong. (Elementary, My Dear Watson) *Betty is a Jogan shipper *She thinks of Garrett as family. *She is a fan of the Weasels like Logan is. (The Rescuers.) *Betty has a running gag throughout the season where she often talks in the third person. *It is shown in Bite Club that Betty isn't close with her family because she says that on family occasions, she spends time with people she doesn't like, meaning family. *She hates apologising and has never said sorry before the events of Drum Beats, Heart Beats. *She is shown to have a sassy personality *She's good at giving advice Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Betty LeBow Category:Adults